The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle radiator caps and more specifically it relates to a pressure tester cap.
Numerous motor vehicle radiator caps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include pressure release mechanisms built within. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,840; 3,587,912 and 4,056,120 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.